


Oh Daddy, Yes Daddy

by stony_superfam



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Rimming, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: I’m going to make this one consensual. So Tony and Peter smut requested by user Emily! Thank you for the prompt idea and I hope you like it.Also Peter’s age is not specified but it is Underage, so you can input any age you want for Peter to be when you read it.





	Oh Daddy, Yes Daddy

“Daddy.” Peter said as he entered Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony looked up from his laptop that he was working on to acknowledge his son. 

“What’s wrong baby? I put you in bed an hour ago.” he said as he prompted his son to climb up on his bed. 

“I feel kinda funny.” Peter said as he averted his eyes from looking at his dad’s face.

Concern came over Tony’s face as he took his hand and pressed it against Peter’s forehead. He sighed in relief when he felt that his son didn’t have a fever. 

“Can you tell me what’s bothering you kiddo?” Tony said as he pulled Peter into his arms and started to rub his back. 

“My, my, my down there feels funny.” Peter said as his face went red and he hid himself in dad’s chest. 

“What do you mean-oh.” Tony said as he finally understood what his son was implying. 

“Daddy can you help me with it?” Peter said. 

“Sorry buddy but uh, fathers and sons don’t do that.” Tony said as gently as possible. 

“But, but it’s all achy. Please daddy?” Peter said as tears pooled in his eyes. 

Tony sighed when he saw the tears that had pooled in his son’s eyes. He pulled Peter into the hug again before saying, “alright bud I’ll help you, but you have to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this.”

Peter shook his head wildly and help out his pinky finger and said, “I promise daddy I won’t.”

Tony smiled at him gently before looping his pinky around Peter’s. He then scooped Peter up and led him to the bathroom. 

“Alright buddy, I’m gonna clean you up first and then we’ll get to bed.”  
Tony said. 

Peter nodded his head before stripping out of his clothes. Tony filled up the bathtub with warm water before picking Peter up and putting him in. He started with washing his son’s hair before rinsing it off. Then he took the loofa, poured some soap on it before washing his son’s body. He started from the front with his neck and rubbed gently circles along the skin. He then went lower until he reached reached his son’s tiny cocklet. He took his son’s member in his hand before gently starting to rub it. 

Peter gasped out a “daddy” before putting his hands on Tony’s shoulder. Tony gently stroked Peter until his son was a gasping mess. Peter moaned at the feeling of his dad’s hands on his penis and before he knew it he was cumming into Tony’s hand. Peter gasped as he came down from his high. Tony moaned as his son’s cum flooded his hand and he brought it to his mouth to taste. He moaned at the bittersweet taste of the cum before grabbing Peter’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Both of them moaned into each other’s mouth. 

“Fuck, sweetheart. You taste delicious baby.” Tony said. 

Peter giggled before saying “thank you daddy.” 

Tony then washed Peter off and cleaned him up before draining the water. He wrapped his son in a towel before leading him to his room. When Tony got to his bedroom, he laid Peter down on the bed before drying him off. Once Peter was dried to took the towel aside and admired his son’s beautiful body. 

“You ready for special time baby?” Tony asked.

“Yes daddy.” Peter replied. 

“And you’ll tell me if it hurts or if I need to stop or slow down.” Tony said.

“Yes daddy, I promise.” Peter said.

“That’s my good boy.” Tony said.

Tony grabbed the strawberry flavored bottle of lube that was on his nightstand from yesterday when he was masturbating in bed. He put it on the pillow next to Peter head before starting what they were both waiting for. He gently pulled Peter into a kiss as he roamed his hands all over his body. When they broke apart, Tony started to plant kisses, starting from his neck. He went down lower until he reached Peter’s nipples. He blew hot air over the bud which made Peter shiver with delight. Then without any warning, Tony engulfed the nipple in his mouth which cause Peter to arch upward and let out a loud moan. Tony continued to assault one of Peter’s nipples with his mouth while taking the other one between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it. 

“DADDY!” Peter screamed out in a bliss. 

Tony chuckled and continued to lick and suck on the nipple before switching to the other nipple and doing the same. Once he felt satisfied on how Peter’s nipples looked red and swollen he began to move down lower and lower. He planted kiss down Peter’s chest and stomach, nipping the skin and planting hickies where clothes would hide them. He finally reached the area that was dying to be touched. 

Tony spread apart Peter legs before lowering his head down. Tony didn’t dive in completely. He planted more kisses along his precious baby’s cocklet. He moaned at how soft and smooth the foreskin was and the feeling of it was making him hard in his pants. He wasted no more time and dived in, engulfing Peter’s tiny little cock into his mouth. 

“OH! OH! OH! DADDY!” Peter moaned and screamed in bliss as he grabbed onto Tony’s hair. 

Tony continued sucking Peter and it wasn’t long until his baby boy was cumming down his throat. The liquid entered Tony’s mouth and he moaned at the delicious taste of his son. Tony then climbed next to Peter and took his cock in hands before telling Peter to open his mouth. He stroked his cock hard and fast, chasing his orgasm and with a couple more strokes of his hand, he came inside his baby’s mouth with a moan. Peter swallowed his father’s cum and grimaced a bit at the bitter taste but still enjoyed it. Tony leaned down and pulled Peter into a kiss, moaning at the taste of his and his son’s cum on his son’s mouth. 

“Mmm baby, you’re so good for me sweetheart. Turn on your stomach for me kiddo.” Tony said. 

Peter moaned and then rolled over onto his stomach. Tony then started to plant more kisses along his back, licking the smooth skin. When he reached Peter’s bum, he took both cheeks in his hand and started to knead them. He pulled the cheeks apart and saw Peter’s pink hole winking at him and he moaned at the sight. He took the strawberry flavored lube, lathered it on Peter’s hole before inching his face forward, and instead of diving right into the hole, he started at the top of the crack. He licked over the area before going lower and lower until he reached the glorious hole that he was dying to devour. He spread apart Peter’s cheeks even more before diving straight in and lapping at the pucker.

“Oh daddy.” Peter moaned as he felt his dad’s tongue around his rim. 

Tony continued to eat his son’s ass out, devouring the delicious taste of the strawberry and mixed in with the musky taste of Peter’s rim. He would sometimes tease the rim, presses little kisses and stab his tongue inside or he would pucker his lips and suck harshly on the hole. 

“DADDY, I’M COMING!” Peter yelled as he felt another orgasm rush through him. 

Tony didn’t stop and continued to piston his tongue in and out of the glorious hole. He stabbed it one more time and Peter came; his cum flooding the sheets. Peter panted in bliss after the orgasm washed over him. Tony then lubed up a finger and traced it over the puckered rim. 

“You ready for this part baby?” Tony said. 

“Yes daddy.” Peter with a moan. 

Tony gently circled Peter’s rim with his index finger. He inserted the finger inside before starting to push it in and out, fingering his son. Peter tightened up a little bit around him and Tony gently rubbed his back to calm him down and told him to loosen up and let go. When he calmed down and his pucker relaxed, Tony continued to push his finger in and out of his hole. He added more lube to his second finger before inserting in another one. Peter moaned at the intrusion. He felt so full from just his father’s finger. Tony continued with the fingering, pushing in a little deep to feel the softness of his baby boy’s hole. He sped up his movements and grabbed his son’s cock in his hands and started to stroke it.

“Daddy, ah, ah, daddy. I’m gonna, ah, gonna cum.” Peter said.

“Come for me sweetheart. Let go.” Tony said as he added another finger and fingered Peter faster. He pushed deep into his son one more time and Peter came with a cry of “DADDY” and splattered his cum over the sheets. He then pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, moaning at the small amount of strawberry and musky taste. He then lubed up his cock before pressing it at the entrance of Peter’s hole.

“You ready baby boy?” Tony asked.

“Yes, daddy. I’m ready.” Peter moaned out. 

Tony gently pressed the head of his cock to Peter’s rim, pushing in slowly so he wouldn’t hurt him. When he got his cock inside of Peter he asked him if he was comfortable and was ready to move.

“You okay sweetheart?” Tony asked. 

“Yes daddy, please move.” Peter said as he felt his dad’s thick cock filling up his tiny hole. 

Tony began to move, swaying his hips back and forth as he slammed in and out of the tight wet hole of his son. He sped up his movement, aiming to hit Peter’s prostate.

“Oh, oh, oh daddy. You feel so good inside me daddy.” Peter moaned as Tony continued to slam closer to his prostate. 

“Baby wrap your hands around you cock and stroke it for me sweetheart. I’m almost there.” Tony said. 

Peter wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke it fast. Tony was slamming inside Peter hard, trying to chase his orgasm and fill his baby’s hole with his seed. 

“I’M GONNA COME DADDY, I’M GONNA COME!” Peter yelled as his movements sped up. 

Tony slammed in hard one last time before saying “COME PETER” and they both came. 

Peter licked up his cum from his hand, moaning at the taste of his own release. Tony pulled out before parting his cheeks and licking at the cum that was dripping out. He lapped at the flesh and cleaned it up before taking the butt plug, lubing it up, adding lube to his son’s hole and inserting it inside. Tony then gave Peter a long kiss before pulling apart and getting the wet towel and wiping both of them clean. He then climbed into bed and snuggled against Peter and they both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
